IWLS-92 Knochenbrecher
The Interstellares Waffenlieferungssystem 92 Knochenbrecher (Galactic Standard: Interstellar Weapon Delivery System 92 "Bonebreaker") is an autonomous weapon delivery vehicle in service with the Militärkommando für Spezialwaffen (MfS), a hybrid command of the Staatswehr and Staatsschutz for exotic and interstellar weaponry. As of 790 SA, the IWLS-92 is one of the most powerful interstellar weapons currently in mass production, with a total yield of 859 gigatons for its one hundred warheads. The IWLS-92 began conceptual development upon recognition of the viability of autonomous interstellar weapons among the raging turmoil of the Milky Way in the latter years of the 750s. Headed by Oberbefehlshaber der Operationssektor ''Arthur Steinbach of the Weltraummarine, the Industriegruppe Spezialwaffen 3 of the Nationale Abteilung für Spezialwaffen embarked on a journey of designing a powerful interstellar delivery vehicle for the novel AW-92 antimatter weapons. With the prototypical designs proving effective during testing in 760 SA, the IWLS-92 began production in 765 SA after receiving a mutual fund contract between the Staatswehr and the Staatsschutz. Upon becoming cognizant of its precarious position within international astropolitics in the 770s, the Menschlicher Sternenstaat ramped up production of the IWLS-92 as a defensive measure, reaching a peak of 16,483 IWLS-92 vehicles in 782 SA. However, securing diplomatic relations with various star states abroad and its periphery allowed the disarmament of approximately six thousand of these vehicles, relegating it to a present number of 10,672. The MfS is planning to maintain these weapon systems until at least the 810s, where it will be replaced by the product of Projekt Häutungsmesser. History and development ''Work in progress. Design and deployment Work in progress. Payload The warheads that the IWLS-92 Knochenbrecher autonomous weapon delivery vehicle carries are special AW-92 antimatter weapon devices, with one such device having the explosive power of 8.59 gigatons (or 8,590 megatons). With one hundred devices present on each vehicle, this brings the total potential explosive power of the system itself to 859 gigatons, or 859,000 megatons when dedicated to one target. Work in progress. Deployment The Knochenbrecher can be deployed from retrofitted launch silos that are present either on terrestrial surfaces (such as planets, moons, or asteroids) in addition to spatial structures such as star fortresses or dedicated weapons platforms. In the terms of vehicular deployment, the Mathesius-class dedicated weapons frigate is able to fire ten IWLS-92 weapons systems. Its extensive operational range from its on-board warping systems, in combination with the operational range of Mathesius-class warships, allows for a combined, total operational range of nearly seven thousand light years. Work in progress. Usage Strategically, the IWLS-92 Knochenbrecher is most commonly planned to be used as a means of deterrence against other nations' interstellar or exotic weapons. However, naval operators have found the vehicle to be useful in particularly harsh space battles, where areas of space can be denied to the enemy through tactical detonation, deployment, or threat. A dedicated anti-vessel variant of the Knochenbrecher, designated as the IWLS-92b Geschwür, exists to excel at such usage. Work in progress. Variants IWLS-92b Geschwür Work in progress. Other roles Work in progress. Operators Work in progress. Trivia * ??? Category:Special weapons Category:Weltraummarine Category:Staatsschutz Category:Military